1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic organ type accelerator pedal and, and particularly, to an electronic organ type accelerator pedal capable of improving an operation feeling and lightening driver's fatigue while achieving stability and economic feasibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an accelerator pedal of a vehicle is a device which controls number of revolutions of an engine by regulating an inhalation quantity of a fuel-air mixture in a gasoline engine and an injection quantity of fuel in a diesel engine. The accelerator is classified into a pendant type which is hung on a dashboard and an organ type which is disposed on a floor panel depending on a mounting structure.
Nowadays, a mechanical accelerator pedal is widely used to control the quantity of combustion by opening/closing a throttle valve in a carburetor through an acceleration cable.
However, as for the mechanical accelerator pedal, when tension of an acceleration cable changes due to changes of environment or deterioration, errors are made in an operation range of a throttle valve and an injection pump.
In order to prevent the errors, recently, an electronic accelerator pedal has been developed to convert various kinds of control of an engine and peripheral devices to electronic control.
The electronic accelerator pedal is constructed without using an acceleration cable and thus ensures space, and is capable of improving an operation feeling and reducing driver's fatigue since it is not influenced by tension changes of the cable, and is capable of improving fuel efficiency by improving fuel consumption rate.